Hide and Seek
by WitchGoddess101
Summary: Tsk tsk Naruto. You can run but you can't hide. AU. One-shot.


A/N: Here goes another one-shot. Whoo, I'm really on a roll right now! I'll try to make this longish but I haven't obtained the incredible ability of elongating my one-shots yet, darn.

Ohh and on a last note, this is very similar to my other one-shot "Selfish".

Summary: Tsk tsk Naruto. You can run but you can't hide. AU. One-shot.

Warnings: Ummm, perhaps some very nice man loving, yes?

Pairings: SasuNaru, with some slight ShikaKiba

oooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto sobbed dramatically, hands cupped under his chin and tears glistening at the corners of his eyes. Why, oh why must the good suffer so badly?

"Shikamaruuu, you can't leaave meeee!" Naruto cried as he watched Shikamaru organize his clothes into the last moving box.

Shikamaru just sighed and muttered "Troublesome."

Seeing that he wasn't successful at catching his attention Naruto went for a more dramatic route. He fell onto his knees and crawled over to Shikamaru and captured him around the waist.

"You...you cheater! It's too much! I can't believe you actually dumped me and dared to embrace another man! Oh oh, the agony!" Naruto emphasized his pain by falling back on his heels and clutching his chest, face contorting in heartbreak.

Shikamaru grabbed Naruto by his blond hair and dragged him up off the floor.

"Shut up you idiot! You're ruining my reputation. Kiba's roomate is just moving out and I'm moving in with him."

"But Shika! What's more important, your _boyfriend _or your friend?"

"Boyfriend. I don't know what trouble he'll get himself into if I don't watch him myself..."

Naruto paused and blinked.

"Hm...that's true." Stupid mutt-face got himself into the worst situations.

Well, an old dog can't learn new tricks.

"Your girlfriend is also important Naruto," Shikamaru commented. Naruto just waved his hand, dismissing the thought.

"This and that are two different things Shikamaru." Naruto huffed. How dare he imply that lovers were more important than friends. He'd take friends over lovers any day.

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and continued packing and Naruto grumbled to himself.

Naruto sat himself on the floor and decided to sulk. Well, if Shikamaru wasn't going to change his mind then he would just have to give him the silent treatment. That would show him that he meant business.

There was a knock at the door and Naruto looked up. He turned his back to the door and ignored the knocking. Shikamaru grabbed Naruto by the ear as he walked to the door. Punishment for acting like an immature child and for making him get up from his packing to answer the door.

He ignored Naruto's whining and opened the door to reveal Neji. Naruto saw Neji and immediately stopped.

"Nejiii, what do you want? Don't bother us." Naruto scowled and wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's waist.

Neji raised an elegant eyebrow at Naruto and addressed him "I brought you your new roomate."

"Ehhh, but I don't want a new roomate, I want Shika!" Naruto's hold on Shikamaru tightened at the mention of a new roomate occupying Shikamara's old space.

The blond didn't want Shikamaru to leave. He had been with him since the beginning of college and Naruto had grown very attatched. No, Naruto had never had any romantic feelings for Shikamaru but the way he always clung to him made people believe that he did. He couldn't help it though! Shikamaru was his first friend in college and past experiences made him appreciate his friends even more. He never knew when certain _circumstances _would try to intervene and cut all his ties.

Naruto glanced at the figure behind Neji and froze, his hold on his roomate slackening. He recognized that duck-butt hairstyle anywhere. Those black eyes and that arrogant smirk was unmistakable.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke?" Naruto stared wide eyed, not quite believing what he was seeing. He closed his eyes, thinking that if he opened them again, Sasuke wouldn't be standing right in front of him and then he could pretend that it was all just some hallucination on his part. But when he opened them again, he still saw Sasuke. Sasuke smirked, as if he knew what was going through Naruto's head.

"You two know each other?" Neji questioned in a curious tone. Shikamaru glanced down at Naruto's now pale face, the expression on his face as if he had seen a ghost.

Sasuke answered for Naruto, "Yes. We met each other when we were very young. We've gone to school together since elementary school all the way to high school. I guess you could say that we're childhood friends."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto again in surprise. Naruto had never mentioned a Sasuke Uchicha in the few years they had known each other. A childhood friend would come up in a conversation at least once in the last three years.

Naruto ignored Shikamaru's gaze on him and brought his eyes down to the ground.

_What is he doing here?_

_It's not fair!_

_I came here to avoid him!_

ooooooooooooooooo

_Twenty years ago_

A blond boy ran around the gardens chasing the butterflies around him. He giggled as one landed on his nose and reached up with a chubby hand to touch it. The golden butterfly flew away before he could though and he frowned, disappointed. His disappointment was soon forgotton however when amongst the grass he saw a ladybug. He ran towards it, blond curls flying in the air, blue eyes bright with excitement. He wasn't watching where he was going though and ran into something. He landed on his bottom and looked up.

He took in the black hair of the boy, curiousity written on his face.

In the two years that he had been alive he had never seen such black eyes. He stayed, dumbfounded on the ground until the boy reached an arm down to help him up.

Naruto accepted it and jumped up, excited at this boy's arrival. He didn't look any older than him, maybe they could be friends?

At this new prospect Naruto rushed to introduce himself "Hi! I'm Nawato! And I'm," he held up two of his chubby fingers "this old!"

The raven haired boy studied the blond's face for a few more seconds and then gave a small smile.

"I'm Sasuke...and I'm two." Sasuke smile then widened as he continued staring at Naruto's face.

He had obviously found something he liked.

Naruto, oblivious to Sasuke's scrutinty, returned the grin and the rest as they say, was history.

oo

"You're late!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke came into view. He had been waiting for the damn bastard for a half hour now and his butt was starting to go numb from sitting on the bench for so long.

"Hn. The manager called me out at the end of practice."

"Ah! She confessed to you? Luckyyy, she's so cute." Naruto fanned himself as the temperature rose. They were nearing summer and the school uniforms made him feel all stuffy and sweaty.

"No, dobe. We were just discussing the end of year trip," Sasuke took the book he was holding and lightly tapped it against Naruto's head.

"You know I wouldn't go out with her anyway if she confessed to me."

Naruto blushed and slapped the book away.

"You...you really like me, huh? Uwah, that's so embarrasing," he looked away from Sasuke as his cheeks flushed even more.

Sasuke had confessed to him about a year ago but Naruto still didn't know what to say. They were still in middle school, so what could he say? He didn't think he had enough knowledge on romantic feelings to be able to return them.

The awkward silence was quickly interrupted by Naruto's cellphone. The blond sighed in relief as he took out his cellphone. He had a new message and with glee he realized it was from a friend that had bought a new video game that he was very interested in trying out. He felt a heavy weight on his back and turned his head to see that Sasuke had his head on his shoulder, looking at the message with him.

"Hm. You're quite popular, aren't you Naruto?" he asked in a low voice.

Sasuke met his eyes and smirked, "You like me too, don't you _Naruto?_"

Naruto shuddered at the feel of Sasuke's breath hitting his neck. He leaned back into Sasuke and closed his eyes, content.

No, he didn't know enough about romantic feelings. But he had always loved Sasuke.

oo

As they grew older and entered high school, Naruto officially became the boyfriend of a proud Sasuke. Naruto wasn't surprised when his feelings of friendly love towards Sasuke had evolved into a romantic love. No, he welcome those warm feelings with open arms and happily accepted Sasuke. Sasuke was more than happy, finally he had obtained what he had wanted most in the world.

They had known each other as best friends but now they were getting to know each other as lovers. The change was gradual but noticeable and the closer they got, the happier Naruto became. He was so in love that he found it unbelievable, Sasuke was everything he could ever ask for and more. They had their fights and their disagreements but in the end they wouldn't matter.

But the closer they got, the more Naruto also realized that his friends were slowly leaving him.

One. By. One.

He soon grew tired of seeing his friends turn their backs on him. He didn't know what he had done. Was this all somehow his fault? Should he have been a more attentive friend?

In the end, Sasuke was all he had left.

oo

Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's naked chest. Sasuke had his arm around Naruto's bare body and they were both wrapped in Sasuke's sheets. They were relaxing after a nice rough round of sex. Naruto loved having sex with Sasuke. Even though Sasuke had been the only partner he had, he knew that nobody else would be able to compare. With Sasuke, he didn't need anybody else. Naruto felt Sasuke shift beneath him and Naruto looked up from his mindless doodling on Sasuke's chest.

Naruto watched as Sasuke reached for Naruto's phone and opened it. Naruto lifted his head a little as Sasuke scanned the phone quickly and then closed it with a small smile.

"Your cellphone...doesn't ring much lately. It's good to be quiet." Sasuke smile morphed into a smirk and Naruto's eyes widened.

_My intuition said...that Sasuke had something to do with it. That was scary. Love like that isn't normal. _

_But I didn't want Sasuke to see me scared._

_So I ran away._

oooooooooooooo

_Present Time_

Shikamaru had finally left and Neji was long gone after showing Sasuke to his room. Naruto was silently freaking out. He had never imagined himself in a situation like this.

_What to do, what to do..._

"Ah. So this is the room. Your side is on the right, I sleep on the left," Naruto showed him the room.

"Hn. It's spacious." Sasuke looked around, making himself familiar with his new home.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, surprised.

_He's...quite calm about this. Does that mean that he's never thought about the past?_

_If so...it'll be a relief to talk to him like this._

Naruto turned his back to Sasuke "It's been quite a long time since we've last talked. It's nostalgic isn't it?"

Indeed it was. Talking to Sasuke like this brought up a lot of friendly memories.

"Quite so." Naruto then heard the click of the lock. He turned around and saw Sasuke leaning on the now locked door.

"You dumped me and then disappeared without a trace." His face darkened and his black eyes narrowed. He stalked over to Naruto and grabbed him harshly by the arm. He then pushed him onto the bed, straddling Naruto's waist. Sasuke leaned down and captured Naruto's lips with his own. The kiss wasn't sweet or gentle. It wasn't passionate nor forgiving. The kiss was punishing and harsh. Sasuke bit down hard on Naruto's bottom lip and he tasted the metallic taste of blood.

Naruto freed his lips and grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders to shove him off.

"Wait...Sasuke! Stop!" he protested.

"Why?"

Naruto was floored. Why? Was the bastard joking around with him?

"What do you mean why? We broke up already!" Naruto began to beat on Sasuke's shoulders to try to get him to get off.

"We didn't," was Sasuke's response.

_What?_

"I didn't hear that from you. And I have no intention of breaking up with you either."

Sasuke stated this as if he was talking about the weather. He said it all in an impersonal manner. At the same time, he ignored Naruto's continued attempts to free himself.

"It happened three and a half years ago, Sasuke!"

He couldn't believe that this was happening. One minute he was scared because Sasuke was now back in his life, the next he was feeling stupid for even reacting like he did because Sasuke behaved in no negative manner, and lastly he couldn't even believe that all this time Sasuke hadn't accepted the end of their relationship!

"You wouldn't understand how I felt when my _boyfriend_ suddenly disappeared. I looked for you for so long and I finally found you here. I registered quietly so nobody would notice" Sasuke then moved his hand up to the end of Naruto's shirt and slipped his hand under it.

Naruto shivered, "Wait, Sasuke!"

Naruto was still trying hard to process what Sasuke was saying. It was no easy task, the cold hand made him shiver but at the same time it ignited a heat that nobody else could.

Sasuke then leaned in to lick Naruto's neck, while his hand crept further up. His finger circled a pink nipple and he stroked it until it became hard,"I made all your friends leave you so that I could keep you to myself and in the end no one had known where you had gone. "

Naruto was shocked. He knew he shouldn't have been, seeing as he had suspected it a long time ago but to suspect it and to finally have it admitted here to him in person was something entirely different. "So it really was...you?"

All the long months of being depressed because his friends were leaving him, the feeling of rejection whenever they turned away, was all because of _this._

Even if Sasuke had admitted it, he didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe that Sasuke was capable of something like that.

Sasuke let go of him, his hands moving up to stroke his blond locks.

"Yes, nothing is more important than you."

_This is crazy! This is absolutely insane. I really have to get away from him!_

Naruto clutched the bedsheets in his fists and looked away. He finally found the strength he needed and pushed Sasuke off of him.

He turned away and said in a light tone "Anyway, I have a girlfriend now so it's meaningless to even try this."

He was about to roll off the bed when he was stopped by Sasuke's hand on his hip.

"Really? Can girls truly satisfy you?" The hand on his hip grabbed hold of his pants and shoved them down, exposing his bottom half.

Naruto flushed and kicked Sasuke in the face. Sasuke blocked the kick but the action caused the necklace around his neck to fall.

"Ah, it fell." Sasuke quickly picked it up and held it in his left hand.

Naruto looked at it and forgot to breathe.

"You...you still have that?"

It was a simple silver necklace with two dog tags hanging on the chain.

"Of course I do. It's the first birthday gift you gave me after all. You gave it to me when you gave me your virginity, remember?" Sasuke smirked and Naruto blushed.

"Shut up!"

Sasuke crawled up to Naruto's body and looked down at the now hardening member. He grabbed it in his right hand and started pumping it slowly. He then leaned into Naruto and whispered in his ear "We did it so many times after that. I fucked you so hard and I filled you up with my cum so many times over...and over again."

Naruto cursed himself for being weak. The hand that was stroking him was so _good_.

"Nn, Sasuke. Stop."

Naruto couldn't even convince himself.

_I know...I should stop Sasuke. _

_We shouldn't be doing this but..._

_Sasuke is the only thing on my mind right now._

Sasuke continued to stroke Naruto, enjoying the pants coming from the blond, "I love you more than anybody else. Even more than your _girlfriend._"

"No..."

He felt the pressure building up, he knew he wouldn't last any longer.

Sasuke sped up his stroking and watched as Naruto fell apart.

He smirked and lifted up the cum stained fingers to his lips and licked them off slowly, teasingly.

"You have a girlfriend, yet you still reacted. That makes me _very __satisfied_," he purred.

Naruto glared at Sasuke as he regained his breath,"It's normal. I won't repeat myself anymore Uchiha. I have a girlfriend!"

Sasuke looked back coolly at him," Sakura Haruno. Third year, volleyball captain, spoiled rich girl with the most awful pink hair. You met her two months ago at a goukan and have been going out with her since."

_How did...he know that?_

Sasuke's smirk widened,"Why so quiet Naruto? Is that it? Your reason for not going out with me is because you have a girlfriend?"

Naruto gulped.

_"It's good to be quiet."_

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by knocking at the door.

"Naruto! Let us in. We've come to meet your new roomate."

It was Kiba and Shikamaru.

Sasuke got up off the bed and gave Naruto his pants back,"Get dressed."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned around from talking to Shikamaru and found himself face to face with Sakura. Great, he had been avoiding her and screening her calls for a few days now. He wasn't ready to see her so soon again.

"Sakura," he reluctantly wrapped his arms around her to give her a hug.

"I've been trying to get in touch you with you Naruto!" she whined. Her green eyes narrowed suspiciously and her lips pursed together, "You haven't been sleeping in your room lately."

"Ahh, I've had a lot of work to do Sakura-chan. I've been sleeping in the research room, I'm sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

_It has been two weeks since then. I haven't slept in my room either. _

_I can't keep on doing this anymore..._

Sakura's eyes narrowed further but she didn't say anything. She grabbed Naruto's arm and clung to it, pushing her breasts against it. She smiled up at him and sniffed him.

"You smell. Wanna take a shower at my place," she flashed a flirty smile at him.

_I should probably say yes but..._

"Eh...I can't...? I have smelly feet..."

Sakura glared at him and let go of his arm," Fine!" and stomped away.

Shikamaru just raised his eyebrow at him.

_That probably wasn't a good idea..._

"You're acting weird. You're not...cheating on Sakura, are you?" Shikamaru questioned.

"What? No! Nothing like that...we just had a little fight..."

He sighed.

_Maybe I'm just thinking too much about it. _

_I still have my friends and Sakura is acting the same..._

_Sasuke wouldn't do something so childish again. I can't stay away forever either._

He walked away, not noticing Sasuke watching him from the upper level.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke turned away from the window and smirked as Sakura appeared before him.

oooooooooooooooo

Naruto was finally sleeping in his room again. And suprisingly, Sasuke hadn't tried anything weird. They had been having normal conversations like they used to and Naruto was started to relax around him again.

_But it's weird...I can't help but feel this uneasiness..._

His phone interrupted his thoughts and he glanced down to see Sakura's name flashing on the screen. He sighed and picked it up.

"Sakura?"

"Naruto! I baked some cookies. You like them right? Come over right now!" she giggled into the phone.

"Right now? Eh...fine. I'm coming over."

_I can't get her angry at me again. So annoying._

He turned to Sasuke who was watching him,"I'm going out for a while."

ooooooooooooo

Sakura greeted him at the door, and ushered him into her room.

He sighed and tried to ignore the bright pink that overpowered the whole room. He walked over to her bed and sat down, waiting for Sakura to come back with the cookies.

As he sat down he saw a something flash on the floor. Intrigued, he reached down and was shocked when he saw Sasuke's necklace on the floor. He picked it up.

_Maybe...maybe it's a necklace that looks like his. There's gotta be tons of these things in the world..._

But as he held it up to his face, he couldn't deny that this was undoubtedly Sasuke's. What proved it was the special engraving on the inside of the dog tags "Happy birthday! From Naruto to Sasuke".

He clutched it in his hand and stood up. He didn't care if Sakura walked in and found him gone. At the moment, he didn't give a fuck.

_I don't think I cared at all in the first place._

He ran back to his room, ignoring Sakura's calls behind him. All that mattered to him at that moment was Sasuke.

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke._

He slammed open the door and Sasuke looked up from his book. He looked surprised. Naruto stalked over to him and fisted Sasuke's shirt in his hands.

"What the fuck is going on Sasuke?"

"Naruto? What are you talking about -"

And that's when Sasuke saw what was clutched in Naruto's hand.

"Ah. That. Give that back to me, it's mine," he took it from Naruto and put it back on his neck.

"Sasuke...do you know where I found that?"

Naruto needed answers. He was so confused, he didn't know what to think.

"Sakura's room, I know. It was in the way when I was fucking her so I had to take it off."

He said it so matter of factly, without an ounce of shame for his actions.

"What...! How could you?"

Sasuke smirked at the look of anger on Naruto's face ,"All I had to do was seduce her. She came on to me on her. She even knows that I'm your roomate."

Naruto didn't know who to be more mad at. Sasuke or Sakura. He raised his hands and made them into fists but Sasuke stopped them before they could make contact with him.

"You'll hurt yourself," he spoke mockingly, as if he was a child that knew nothing.

"I don't understand why you even care about a woman like that. I just wanted to know why you were so interested in her but in the end all she is, is just a slut."

Naruto was outraged. He couldn't believe Sasuke. This was just beyond everything he thought he would do! He was wrong to have thought that Sasuke was going to leave everything alone.

"Why? Is this revenge for disappearing?"

Sasuke just smirked, "Why would I do that? I love you. I should be the one asking why you chose that woman over me."

_He...doesn't feel that he did anything wrong._

_This bastard, his way of thinking is so..._

"Back then, you disappeared too, even though I loved you so much. What did I do wrong? Why did you leave?" Sasuke questioned, his eyes narrowed and his mouth set in a grim line.

Naruto sighed and ran his fingers through his hair,"I left, because of your manipulative schemes. I loved you, but in the end you're still the same. You never cared about my feelings! You monopolized me and I was scared of _you_! THAT'S why I left!"

Naruto panted, his energy gone.

He couldn't deal with this.

Not again.

Goodbye.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto sighed as he checked his phone again. Two weeks had passed by and he was settling back into his old life again. He had broken up with Sakura about a week ago. He had stalled long enough but in the end it was the only thing he could do. He started to stay with a friend instead of going back to his room. He didn't think he could handle seeing Sasuke anytime soon either.

_Sasuke is all I think about._

Naruto had to cut his ties with Sasuke. Before anything happened again. He couldn't deal with his friends leaving him again.

_That's why it has to be done this way..._

He looked up and saw Kiba enter the science room. Kiba walked over to Naruto and ruffled his hair. Naruto looked up at him questioningly. Kiba was never one for comforting.

"I brought you some food." Kiba rolled his eyes at the look on Naruto's face

_Such great friends I have!_

He grabbed Kiba and hugged him tightly.

"Ohhh, you're the best mutt-face! I love you so much!"

Kiba pushed him in disgust and threw the bag at him.

"So what happened between you and Sasuke?" Kiba finally asked as he watched Naruto stuff his face with fries. Naruto swallowed his fries and laughed nervously.

"Eheh...nothing. Why?"

"Well, you broke up with your girlfriend and she went after Sasuke and slashed his arm with a knife or something. And I thought since Sasuke is your roomate and Sakura is your ex, something happened between them."

_What?_

Naruto froze, not believing what Kiba had just said. When had this happened? What had happened?

Naruto stood up from his chair abruptly and ran out of the room. He had to see Sasuke right away! What if he was really injured? He slammed into people and pushed people down in his rush and finally he arrived at his door.

He opened the door and ran in, noticing Sasuke holding some gauze in his hand, bandaging his arm.

"Sasuke! What happened? Are you alright?"

Naruto panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Naruto...it's fine. It's nothing serious," Sasuke looked at him weirdly and continued to wrap his arm in gauze "Sakura was just angry that I didn't want to go out with her. I had told her that I only went out with her so that the two of you would break up. She got angry and stabbed me with a penknife."

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and hugged him tightly around the waist.

"You idiot! Why did you tell her that? You could've died!"

Sasuke just looked into Naruto's face,"Naruto...why are you here?"

Naruto really didn't know. When he had heard that Sasuke was injured his body reacted faster than his mind. His only thoughts were filled with Sasuke.

_Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke._

Sasuke grabbed Naruto around the waist, reading his silence and held him to his body. He already knew the answer but he wanted Naruto to tell him.

"Naruto...you still love me don't you? I know you do. That's why you're here right now." He brought a hand up to Naruto's cheek and caressed the scars on his face"Why can't we be together if we love each other?"

Naruto didn't know what to do. His mind was full of Sasuke.

_Regardless of how far I run away or how many times I push him away my mind is full of him._

"We can't. Because history will repeat itself..."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's face with both his hands and brought it up to look into his face.

"I'll change. I'll do anything you want me to. I'll change everything you don't like!"

Naruto pushed himself away from Sasuke and sighed.

_I can't lie to myself anymore. I just can't. I need him, I need him, Ineedhim._

Naruto was ready to give in but with a few conditions, he knew it was stupid of him but he couldn't live without Sasuke anymore. It had been hard enough.

"I...I like having friends. I treasure my current life. I don't want to...to go back to the life I used to have..."

Sasuke sighed in relief and smiled as he leaned down,"Of course," and pale lips touched pink ones. This kiss was different than the one they have earlier, it was everything the other one was not.

It tasted sweet.

_Sweet, so so sweet._

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke groaned as Naruto stripped off his boxers. The blond looked at Sasuke's arousal and touched the slit, catching a bead of precum. He lowered himself onto his knees and leaned over to give it a gentle kiss. He stuck his tongue out and lapped the slit, his tongue tracing down to the veins of the hard cock. It was hot and heavy against his tongue but he had missed this. He had missed Sasuke's taste _so much_. He spit onto his hand and started to stroke Sasuke, while his tongue massaged the underside of Sasuke's cock. He opened his mouth wider, pulled his lips over his teeth, and sucked the head. He slowly moved down until his nose was buried in black wiry curls.

He took in the musky smell that was uniquely Sasuke and relaxed his throat muscles, slowly working them over the hard cock. He enjoyed the deep moan that came from Sasuke and hummed around the prick in response. He moved up and started a slow pace, bopping lightly, savoring the moment. He felt Sasuke's fingers in his hair and they pulled hard.

"Naruto, stop."

Naruto let Sasake's arousal go with a soft 'pop' and smiled slyly.

He reached into the drawer beside the bed and wrapped his fingers around a small tube. He applied a generous amount to his fingers and positioned his fingers. Sasuke's mouth watered at the sight of Naruto fingering himself, stretching his entrance.

Naruto caught him looking and winked at him coyly, he then grabbed the tube of lube again and lathered some onto Sasuke's cock. Naruto took out his fingers and lifted himself to line up with Sasuke's arousal. They both groaned as Naruto's heat swallowed Sasuke up. Naruto wiggled his hips until his butt rested on Sasuke's thighs.

Both sighed, content.

Naruto lifted himself and then lowered himself harshly. He grinded into the hard cock inside him, enjoying the feeling of being full.

_Yes yes yes._

Sasuke let Naruto indulge himself and watched him ride him for a few more seconds until he grew impatient and grabbed Naruto's thighs in his hands and flipped their positions. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke, feet crossing at the ankles, and prepared himself for a rough ride.

Sasuke began with a slow pace but then sped up as Naruto began to beg for more, his balls slapping lewdly against Naruto's bottom. The headboard began to thump against the wall and Naruto's moans were rising in pitch. Sasuke didn't care if anyone heard. Let everybody hear that Naruto belonged to _him._

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's thighs again and unwrapped them from around his waist. He instead pulled Naruto's legs over his shoulders for better leverage. This position gave better access to Naruto's prostrate and Naruto screamed as Sasuke's cock abused the poor bulge inside him.

_More more more, yes yes yes._

Sasuke grunted as he felt his release nearing and grabbed Naruto's neglected erection in his hand. He began to stroke it in time with his harsh thrusts and Naruto found himself screaming Sasuke's name loudly as he came, cum splattering over his stomach. Sasuke thrust a couple of times more into the hot heat and released a spurt of hot cum into Naruto. Sasuke collapsed onto Naruto as his arms gave out and they both tried to regain their breathing.

Naruto, with Sasuke still inside him, smiled at him and gave him a chaste kiss.

oooooooooooooooo

Sasuke looked over to where Naruto had passed out, his arm wrapped around his waist. His warm body was thrown across Sasuke's chest. He had passed out at the end of their third round. Sasuke didn't blame him, he was tired too. He wrapped his fingers around the beautiful blond hair and put it up to his nose to smell the flowery scent that Naruto always had.

"You must've thought I was lying...but I'm not stupid. I won't make the same mistake twice," he inhaled Naruto's scent and sighed happily "I'll do it with more care next time."

_Because Naruto...no matter where you go, no matter how far you run away...you can't ever hide from me._

ooooooooooooooooo

A/N: DUN DUN DUN. The end.

Review please. I appreciate the favorite story adds but I'd appreciate reviews of you guys telling me how much you loved my story more, ok?


End file.
